blurayoriginalsspecialsitefandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Adventure XG (Ex Generations):Nazo:The Second Coming
This is my rp of a sequal to the Most Epic Sonic Adventure: Nazo Unleashed but whith his Lover Hazeo a female hedgehog with all of his abilities. this Rp feats the heroes: Sonic, Shadow, Blaze, Silver, Knux, Tails, and Apallo. And a mysterous Nazo look a like named: Neos, a Hedgehog who is very nice and fights for all good in the name of all that is light. Two familar faces return to aid the heroes into victoy. Unexpected twist and revealed truths will arise to light and a a hero will fall..... This is als a Sonic Fandom Adaptation of the DragonBall Z Movies: Broly The Second Comming and Fusion Reborn with some changes in the story. RULES FOLLOW THEM!!! #You may use one of the characters in the pic and your fan Character too but Sonic, Apallo, and Shadow are mine. #If your character is good then put good beside your user name if he is bad (nazo's side) then put bad. #Cursing, sexual lanuange (to a certin point), harsh jokes and, killing is allowed #Sonic OVA refferences are allowed but the fact that Sara knows metal and he knows her is explained as this. IT HAS BEEN YEARS SIENCE THEN SO THEY KNOW EACHOTHER! #And Taht's it and this: NO SONAMY! Recap: What happened at the end of Nazo Unleashed Main Theme for Sonic Adventure XG Sonic Soul-Dragon Soul ﻿ ﻿ Characters # Apallo The Hedgehog(Apallo The Hedgehog) Good #Neos The Hedgehog (apallo the hedgehog)??? #Timmy the Dog(Sonicyay2)Good #Hazeo The Hedgehog ( Apallo The Hedgehog)bad #Sonic The Hedgehog (Apallo The Hedgehog) good #Silver The Hedgehog(Bluray) good #Shadow The Hedgehog (Apallo The Hedgehog) good #Blaze The Cat (Spongebob100) good #Princess Elise The Third (insert name here) good #Sara (For any one who hasent seen the sonic ova Sara is the President's Daughter and was kidnapped by Dr. Eggman/Robotnik and is a Cat-Human too...) (place name here)good #Metal Sonic (Bluray)bad #Eggman(insert name here) good #Nazo(bLURAY) bad #Mephelis The Dark (Apallo the hedgehog-but still open to all) bad #Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) GOOD #Patricia the Skunk (Spongebob100) GOOD #Shadic (Bluray) #Shadveric (Sonic, Shadow, and Silver fused) (name here) #Shadow Amy (Apallo The Hedgehog-but it's still open to all) and evil verson of Amy Rose when she saw Sonic adn Blaze dating after thier fight. Amy vowed to get vengence on him and used the emeralds. but bakfired and she was sent to chaos hell where she meets nazo. #Nanoq the Hedgehog (TheRatKing) #Maji the Chao (TheRatKing) #Flower "Karina" Prower (KayumitheWallaby4) Good/Nutreal #Halo the Chaos Future Hero Chao (KayumitheWallaby4) Good #Kimiko the White Wolf (KayumitheWallaby4) Nutreal #Chester the Crocodile (Spongebob100) Nutreal #Jewel the Bat (Scroundernuts)Good #Brittney the Cat/Wolf/Dog/Fox (KayumitheWallaby4) Good/Nutreal #Kayumi the Yellow-Footed Rock Walaby (KayumitheWallaby4) Good #Joey the Hedgehog (KayumitheWallaby4) Nutreal (dosen't really care about which side he's on) #Ioh the Porchupine Demon (Pemuler the Pemuler) #BlackSkull the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) Bad #Metal Luke (Bunnie) Bad Listens to nobody #Katie Rose (Bunnie) Bad #Frillahk (Villian/Dark Queen, DARKEST) #Darkstorm the Halfbreed (Hero/Villan depends if you remove his crucifix, DARKEST) #Skiddo the Hunter (Frozen Scorpio) Nuetral #Jared The Unknown (Frozen Scorpio) Evil Part 1: The Love of Evil Deep in the bowles of Chaos Hell An evil plot is about to unfold as the already deseased Nazo meet's his lover Hazeo for the first time in years......... nAZO:... Hazeo: Nazo....is that you..... you loook pitifial.... and how did you die? *Anger, Hatered, and Rage was found all over Nazo's Face as he told Hazeo the tale of his defeat..,,* Hazeo: Nazo. I can see why you are filled with such madness and hatered but you forgot something when you escaped the emerald.... ME! Why Couldent you just bring me with you like we orgionally planned. When Black Doom used the emeralds for his evil purpose, filling the negative energy of the emeralds to maximum. Then we had to wait three months for the seal on our prision to fully break open for a short time, BUT you left me behind inbetween the gateway out side of the emerald and the seal closed ontop of me destroying me sending me here! I loved you Nazo you said that we would rule over everything with me as Queen! But now look where we are! Chaos Hell the final home for all who met thier doom by the power of chaos or the emeralds or someone with Chaos Abilities! Nazo:God damn Shadic.... Hazeo: Well Nazo I hoped u learned your lesson. Nazo:Hmph... ???: Yes brother i hope you did. *a bliding light annd a mysterious hedgehog that looks like Nazo appears..... Neos: Muhahahahahaha. Our brother chaos is laughng with his lover Tikal saying that you are nolonger a threat to any one now. But im your better godd side Nazie Nazo:Neos!Whatever Shadic will eventually come down to my knees... Neos: Hahahahaha. Twin brother calm down because i also helped Sonic and Shadow.... when you were blasted away i used chaos controll and sent you to your prision in the master emerald that's when i knwe that the distoration u created when u were blasted away was the negative energy that was inside you so u had to be finished off inside the Master emerald. Hazeo: Damn you Neos leave us at once! Neos: hahahahaah Hazeo why dont you away he doesent love you no one does you betray and that's the reson why u are here now. but any way the Tournament is tomarrow..... im hoping tour.... what what's happing.... ARRRRRGHH! Glass breaking sound were heard every where when a big hole was opened in the chaos hell sky... Nazo:What the hell!?! Amy: Damn that Sonic.... and the stupit cat..... i want vengence..... huh..... Arent you Nazo? Nazo:*Thought*I'am Free!And there is Amy Rose...All the time in Chaos Hell gave me a few ideas...*Puts his hand to Amy's Forehead* Amy: W- What are you AAAAAAAAa Amy's eyes tured completely red, and her fur is now black along with her heart. S.Amy: I feellll POWERFUL! THANKYOU NAZO! Hazeo: Watch it girly..... he's my man. ????: Hey.... dont forget.... me MEPHELIS THE DARK! Nazo:Amy will now have her inner evil to kill that jerk Sonic!And Mephiles!Elise erased you from time! Mephiles: Oh no Nazo that was the good future me she erased. Im the Bad future Mephiles the one who didnt fuse with Iblis but because of him being erased.... i was sent here and i have a score to setel with the Hedgehogs as well. So mabye we should team up. Right the wrongs that they put on us..... yessss. Nazo:Lets go kick some Ass!! Mephiles: First Nazo we must get one other to complete our group and re-release the madness inside him.... Metal Sonic must become his own Person once again. Nazo:Metal was killed though he must be reborn! Mephiles: No.... he is not.... we need Metal Sonic to become Neo Metal Sonic (from sonic heroes) and i wasent talking about the Hyper Metal Sonic from the past im talking about the Metal Sonic that was remade by Eggman... the presentday Metal can go bact to being like he was before he was reprogramed. And now he knows about Super Sonic so do we and we can be at an advantage.. Neos: Dammit!!! I have to warn Sonic at once... AAAAAAA! Nazo:GET HIM! Neos: Chaos.. *to himself* oh damn that's right Nazo can counter my chaos controll. but he cant counter this... Chaos..... Lazer! Neos then turns into a beam of energy and dashes through the hole! Neos: HA! Hum it looks like im in Cyber City and if i can remember, Sonic and Apallo are supposed to be celebrated in a party to day. *Looks back* AAAA! Thy are comming! *speeds off to the party site* Narrator: Nazo, Amy, Mephiles, and Hazeo are now free from Chaos Hell. Thier current objective is to remake Metal Sonic into his Neo form to begin thier mission of Vengence. Can Neos get to our heores in time? Foind out next Time on: Sonic Adventure XG!!!!! Part 2: Sonic's On Run! *with Nazo and his crew just missing Neos....* Nazo:Damn... Hazeo: Hey Nazo. Shouldent we get going? Metal Sonic isint going to be waiting for us but that's your thing im going to the beach to get some rays my skin is super pale. Nazo:*Blasts off to Metal* Eggman's (new) Elemental Base *'Area: South of Tomarrow City' Eggman: OH-HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! This is the most destructive machine that i have ever made! The Chaos Disrupter! It can cancel out any chaos power-fueled ability or attack actavated! And once i create miniture versions of the Disrupter to my Egg Pawns adn other Badnicks i will finally defeat Sonic, Silver and Shadow! and nothing anc stop me! HAHAHAHAHAHAAOH HO HO! BLAMMMMMMM! Cpu: Dr. Eggman there's an inturder approaching Metal Sonic's Room. All of your Egg Pawns and Badnicks are eracatied and he is apporaching at a tremdus speed. Eggman: Hum...... it cant be those three or that new pain Apallo.... Il deal with him my self! *the chaos disrupter is now lowered down the safty room* Eggman: Now to.... *nazo appears greeting the Doctor* *Nazo:*Sees His Ring*Tryed to clone me doc... Eggman: N-no it cant be N-N-Nazo! Aaaaaa i wouldent clone you Nazo honest! wait wait nooooo Narratior: Dr. Eggman along with his base was blown way by Nazo.... but far from the rubble Nazo and the deactavated Metal Sonic look over the base and then fly off to Soleana where Mephiles is waiting to reopen Metal's Madness. Meanwhile....... In Cyber City..... Sonic: Thanks mr prez! President: no thank you sonic for defeating dr eggman once again Nazo:*Spying*The fool... mephelis:nazoo... Jack: (Walks out of his house) (Yawns) I haven't seen my Cousin & my bestest best Friend in a couple days, maybe I should go visit them. Patricia: Morning Jack Jack: Morning Patricia Nazo:Yes Mephiles! Jack: (Notices everyone is gone) Hello? Is anyone around Patricia: Hello? Nazo:*Hides* Jack: Sonic, are you around? Patricia: Amy? Jack: Hello, is anyone here? Nazo:*Warps away* Patricia: What's that? Jack: (Gulps) I think we should find Sonic, Shadow, Silver & Apolla Patricia: I'm with you, I haven't seen them before Silver:Hey guys! Jack: Oh hi Silver, I think we're being watched Silver:*Esps*I can't feel anything but Lets go ask Shadow he can sense better then me! Jack: Ok, I've been practicing my Fusion move, thanks to my friend Rapid Apallo: Guys!!!! EGGMAN IS DIEING! FOLLOW ME! Jack: Ok, this is arkward Patricia: Wierd. Hours Later the Crew looks at what is left of Dr.Eggman's Base and to find the doctor injured Silver:GENRIC FAT GUY WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? Eggman: GO AWAY SILVTURD! S-Sonic..... listen.... you have to stop him.... he has returned and is planning to make metal sonic the way he was when he transformed into Metal Madness...... you have to....uhhhhhhggg,.... use the chaos disrupter..... Sonic: Eggman..... Eggman..... NOOOOOOOOOO! Maji: Ehehehe...*puts skull back in jar and runs off someplace* Jack: Where is he going? Eggman: Ho hohohohoho! Sonic Nazo Is back. And he destroied my clone brother Easter Eggman Sonic: WHAT! But thas in possiable. Shadow and i killed him! Eggman: Yes and now he is free from where ever he came from i have a machine that could help you but it still needs wrk. (some one else can be sonic) Patricia: But how are we gonna defeat Nazo now? Apallo: Well we dont know where he is but Sonic And Shadow are in danger. Mephiles: And Silver too..MUUAHAHAHAHAHA Jack: Mephiles, would you get outta here please, I'm trying to think ~Dude your suppoused to freak out over him being alive~ Apallo: No it cant be not you too Jack: Oh come on guys, I think it's Eggman Nega trying to scare us, this is not Mephiles & I'm going to prove it, come on now drop the act (Pulls Mephiles Quills out) (Spongebob100: Sorry, I thought it would be funny) Mephiles:Gurrrrrr........ Sonic: Uh dude.... Nega is in the Ifrit's World (SOnic Rivals 2 ) Jack: Ok, then it has to be...uhh? Hmm? I forget All: MEPHILES THE DARK, JACK! Jack: Mephiles the what now? (turns to see Mephiles) Yep...that's the real deal. Let me put it in this Anwser. AHHHHHHHHHH!!! Mephiles: *pierces hand through Jacks heart* ill enjoy eating your corpse and filling it with DARKNESS!! Patricia: Leave him ALONE (uses her magic to stop Mephiles) Jack: Ok, but...I had the Darkus Form already. Patricia: (Kicks Mephiles out of the Way) Jack: (heals his wounds) It kinda tickled (Nega Escaped some how though) Silver:*Throughs Easter Egg at Nega* HA! (EGGMAN NEGA IS NOT IN THIS STORY OR SERIES) Mephiles: Sonic.... SILVER! Your deaths will come soon and.... i will make you my dark children and feast apon your friend's souls...MUGHAHAHAHAHAAHAH Patricia: We'll see about that Sonic: NO PATRICIA!!!! Mephiles Inside of Patricia's head: You are my slave, you obey me and only me, you are my servant of darkness and i am you master HAHAHAHAHAHMUAHAHAHAHAHA! Patricia: Nice try Mephiles, but I'm a Witch so bye bye! (Uses her magic to warp Mephiles outta here) Jack: Good, now let's get outta this death trap. By the way how did you do that? Patricia: I'll tell you later Jack: Ok Apallo: Patricia..... can i talk to you about something. Far away Patricia: Ok Jack: That was close, that was really, really close. I think it's better we stay together Patricia: (Stays close to Jack) Ok Apallo: Guys im thinking aboout leaving our team.... Jack: What do you mean? Apallo: My dad wants me to be a god.... Patricia: Ok, but why? Apallo: Because..... !!!! It's time..... Jack: Oh right Silver:But if your a god can't you just destroy Mephiles? Apallo: My father is the only Mobigod that is against tampering with mortal problems. But i will have to fight him to be a god or to stay a demi-god but my sister is not affected sience her and Kyros have children Apallo: So this is good bye my friends..... *beams away to the Mobi god relm but Silver comes with so his true power gets released* Nazo:*Nows the time*MEPHILES! Jack: Apallo, Look Out ! Nazo:MEPHILES FUSE WITH ME!!!!! Patricia: What is he doing? Mephiles:We can fuse later Jack and Patricia have weak power levels! Patricia: I don't think we stand a chance against them Jack: Oh yeah, we can get into our Powerful Forms later, right now. It's time to get outta here! Nazo:DARK CHAOS LANCE!!!!!! (brb guys i have to give this back to mi lil spoiled bro just say thal youll be back on and just ait for me ok) (Give what back?The Laptop/Computer?) Jack & Patricia: (Dodges) Patricia: We gotta warn Sonic, Apallo & the others Jack: Yeah Good Idea, let's get outta here (Jack & Patricia runs away from Nazo & Mephiles) Hazeo: Hello Kiddies Jack: Great Canadian Cheese! Jack & Patricia: (Runs away from Nazo, Mephiles & Hazeo & hides in the Bushes) Patricia: I think they're gone Jack: Then let's get outta here Jack & Patricia: (Runs off in Super High Speed) (1 Hour Later) Jack: We've been searching for them for over an Hour & they are still missing from the looks of it Patricia: We gotta keep looking, they have got to be around her somewhere ????: Times like this you dont need to run Sonic: SHADOW!!!! Jack: There they are, Sonic. Phew, Patricia & I are being chased by Nazo, Mephiles & a Female Nazo is after us Hazeo: Ha Ant that female has a name ya know And my Hubby Nazo ordered me to kill you both SONIC AND SHADOW! BOSS FIGHT- HAZEO ﻿Jack: Be careful Sonic & Shadow Hazeo put up a barrier for the battle field. (in the future someone will have to run the boss battles for me if im not avaible. Apallo) Jack: Wow Patricia: Yeah, Wow Nazo:Crush them honey! Jack: Oh wait, that's us right? Patricia: I think so, but we'll be ready for her Hazeo is in the middle of the stage with a forcefield around her. In order to break it soneone must dodge her energy bombs and then follow the action commands to deflect the last one.. Jack: Ok Hazeo, let's see what you got Nazo:Ready to lose! Patricia: Not if she lose first nAZO:nOT IF YOU LOSE FIRST! Jack: Not if SHE lose First Patricia: Can we start the battle already! (We'll have to wait till he gets on) Sonic: Hey Nazo *Throws Hazeo who is ko'ed* This belongs to you Nazo:WHAT NO! Part 2b: Shadow Amy Posession Sonic and Shadow won! Rank SSS! Sonic..... Now Shadow ready.... Shadow Ok Let's GGGGGHHHHHH! Nazo:*Heal Hazeo* Hazeo: *maked out with nazo* Thank you suga..... *faints* Nazo:Now you will pay! S and Sh: Chaos Fusion! Normal Shadic:Bring it! (Blueray u acn be the fusion characters) Jack: Is everyone ok? Patricia: I think so Jack: Good I thought we're in danger Nazo:MEPHILES WE MUST FUSE! Jack: Uh, Sonic. I think Nazo & Mephiles are gonna fuse together nAZO:you ready!?!? Patricia: That can't be good Silver:Oh no! Jack: How did you get here? Silver:I've been here...Why do so many people hate me...*Walks off* Jack: Ok, I'm sorry, I was just asking, but we need your help, it's Nazo & Mephiles, they're on the loose yet again Mephiles: Nazo we cant use not yet i must have the 7 emeralds. Mephiles:Metal Sonic must come in now..... Metal:*Still shamed after his defeat at the grand prix 2z* Hazeo: NEO METALIKKU GET YOU SHINEY BLUE METAL ASS IN HERE Hazeo: METAL SONIC! Jack: (Whispers to Patricia) Let's sneak outta here Karina, Halo, and Kimiko: *hiding* Patricia: I don't wanna end up in the Dark Side Mephiles: Boo You coming with me Girls. Patricia: No way! (Uses her magic to smash Mephiles) I'm outta here (Flys away on her Magic Flying Broom) Jack: Be careful Patricia Shadow Amy: Hello Pals..... Jack: A, A, A, Amy? Patricia: (Stops) Huh? Are you feeling ok? You look different Shadow Amy: Well ive been given this power to become poweful than My ememies *grabs Patricia and pumps Dark Chaos Energy into her body.* Amy: Now We hav t the with all we need now is the Orange one..... Jack: Yipe, I"M OUTTA HERE !!! (runs away in Super Sonic Speed) Patricia: Go on without me, I'll be fine. (Notices she's still normal) I'm still normal, never mind. Wait for me (Follows Jack) Shadow Amy: *smaps fingures* Jack & Patricia: (ran away from Shadow Amy) Jack: Phew, that was close Patricia: Yeah, my Dark Magic is even Stronger than before Jack: But how? Shadow Amy Because im in shide of her adn im using her body as i see fit i am now her dark magica ns soon she will look lke me to heheheeheheAHAAHAHAH THEN SONIC AND BLAZE WILL DIE HAAHAHAHAHAOH YES AAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH Patricia: But I didn't feel a thing, I'm still good, now let's get outta here & warn the others Jack: Got it (Jack & Patricia both ran away from Shadow Amy) Jack: Sonic? Patricia: Shadow? Jack: Silver? Patricia: Blaze? Jack: Anyone? Patricia: Maybe we should take a break at your house & have some Lunch Jack: I got a bad feeling about this ( just stick with Amy being inside of Patrica for the story plot) (At Jack's House) Jack & Patricia: (Enters Jack's House) Jack: I think I'm tierd Patricia: Me too, let's take a break Jack: From all that excitment, Amy is acting strange lately & I have no idea what's got into her mind Patricia: Me neither *the news is on* We now have a witness stating that the late Amy R. Rose who is dead risen back up from the dead and has gotten her self a new body. Jack: Strange, how did Amy died? She's with me yesterday, unless...(Gasps) We've stumbled into an Alternate Diemention Patricia: Oh dear, but I thought we're back at our Diemention Jack: Something big is up Karina: *stops hiding* I need some action here!!! Kimiko: Karina! Karina: No! I'm stoppin' hiding!! Halo: Chao chao!!! Jack: I don't how we got in the Alternate Diemention, but we're going to fix the Diemention & everything will be back to normal Patricia: Sure, let's go Karina:..Oh what the hey, lets go, guys! Kimiko: Okay! Halo: Chao! *Patricia is possesed in this part sorry for tacking yuour character* Shadow Amy/Patricia: THIS IS YOUR WORLD! AND IVE BEEN HIDING INSIDE OF THIS PUPPET's BODY FOR A LOONG TIME AND NOW I HAVE HER ABILITIES! AND SHE IS NOW MINE TO CONTROLL! AND BEFORE I KILL U PEOPLE I WILL KILL BLAZE THE CAT FOR TAKING MY LOVE AWAY FROM ME! Karina: Whoah there! ????: HEY, PATRICIA, GET OFF OF MY PROPERTY!!! Jack: Chester? Chester: (Aims his ShotGun at Patricia) I got you now, you crazy critter! Patricia: Please you gotta get Shadow Amy off of my mind ! Karina: Okay. *bonks Patricia's head three times* Halo: *facepalm* Jack: This is the ALTERNATE Diemention, Shadow Amy & We're gonna get out of it ! Patricia: Thank you Jack: Oh & by the way, Blaze is trying to ask Sonic for Directions Patricia: I guess we'll see ya later (Everyone left except for Chester) Chester: DOes anyone else wanna take on my Property?! (No one is around) Good, time for some relaxation. Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Alright, let's see, Straw Hat (Puts the Straw Hat on his head) Check, Rocking Chair (Sits down on his Rocking Chair) Check. Jug of water, check. Boomstick haha, cheeeck. Joe, check! There you are (picks up his bango name Joe) Hey there Joe (strums his Bango) You just stay right there & be a good boy & I'll GET THOSE TRESSPASSERS, TRESSPASSING MY PROPERTY! (Yawns & starts rocking in his Rocking Chair to sleep) (With Sonic) Shadow: We menaged to stay fused for a while but he got away.... Sonic: Imma check on mi wife they may be targeting her Part 3: Blaze Possesed (Spongebob im giving Shadow Blaze to u) Lunas: Jack! Jack: Lunas? Patricia: What's going on here? Karina: Well, this is the Alternate Univurse, right? Kimiko: Yeah. Jack: We don't know how we got here, but we had to get out of it, I believe Chester is with us too Patricia: If Chester is close to me then he is trying to get Shadow Amy off of his Property Karina: *puts her arms behind her head* Well, if he wants her off of his "property" then too bad. Jack: Shadow Amy said she is going after Blaze, but Amy misunderstood her, Blaze is trying to ask SOnic for Directions (No look at he story at the top of the page and THERE IS NO ALTERNATE WORLD OF ANY KIND) (Spongebob100: Then I don't what Amy to die!) (Spongebob100: Sorry about that, it's just that Amy is one of my Faviorite Characters along with SpongeBob, Patrick Star, Ed, Edd n Eddy & the Piraka) (She's Not Dead Any More She Was Auomatacally Brought Back To life when she escaped Chaos Hell With Nazo) (Spongebob100: Oh right, sorry. Let's carry on) Patricia: I wonder where is Blaze anyway? Jack: She said she needs help from Chester (With Blaze) Blaze: I gotta find Chester the Crocodile & stop Nazo & Mephiles' Destruction Shadow Amy: *Disguised voice* Mrs. Hedgehog? Could you please come to the abonded wearhouse prodjects Blaze: That's Blaze the Cat, I'm a Cat, you must be asking for Amy, so I haven't seen her yet, but when I meet with Sonic, I was trying to ask him for Directions to find Silver. What am I to you? Married? No way ho zay, I'm going to see Chester Jewel: (Appears) Blaze: Who are you? Jewel: Jewel, Jewel the bat. Blaze: Hi Jewel, I heard a noise & it says that a Female Hedgehog would come to the abandon warehouse projects, their isn't a Female Hedgehog through miles from here Jewel: Hm... Blaze: I think it's a trap. I need to see Chester the Crocodile (Spots Chester sleeping on his Rocking chair) There he is Chester: (Sleeping) Jewel: (Whispers) Can i go with you? Blaze: Sure. Be careful of Chester he gets very territorial Jewel: Okay. Chester: (Still sleeping) Blaze: We betta not go into his Property, he gets very angry Jewel: I got it. Chester: (Wakes up) Blaze? Who's your friend? Blaze: This is Jewel the Bat Chester: Well Hoooowdy! Shadow Amy: (rmemember guys she want vengence) *Shoots an energy blast at Chester* Karina: SCOORREEE!!!! Kimiko: Which side are you on?!?! Karina: *shrugs* Dunno just came along for the action like always. Shadow Amy: Rawr!!!!!!! I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! I MUST TAKE HER BODY BEFORE..... !!!!! HES COMING! With Sonic Shadow: We menaged to stay fused for a while but he got away.... Sonic: Imma check on mi wife Blaze they may be targeting her. Shadow: Ok im going to my Base to find out how he and Mephiles came back Sonic: Hey imma use chaos warp so stand back..... Sonic: Chaos..... WARP!!!!..... Jack: Oh dear Patricia: What's going on at Chester's Place Jack: Don't know, but I'm not waiting to find out (Notices Chester's Down) Oh my. Chester are you ok? Chester: (Gets up) What happen? Patricia: What happen to you? Chester: Well I was talking to Blaze & Jewel & then a Energy Blast knocked me out cold Jack: Energy Blast? Chester: Then I saw a Female has Grey Quills, Hot Pink Muzzle, Red Clothes & she's mean & Evil with Dark Aura around her Patricia: Sounds like someone we know who we got attacked Jack: Shadow Amy? Chester: Yes, that's her alright Sonic: Made It and i perdected Chos Warp heh heh heh....... Oh hey guys has any one seen Blaze around her i have to warn her about Nazo and Mephiles Chester: All I know, I've been Knocked out by Shadow Amy & takes away Blaze the Cat & YOU BETTA STAY OFF OF MY PROPERTY! Sonic: Amy.... dammit Nazo must have gave her some of his power but more inportantly she took my wife and were expecting soon..... Amy's gonna pay! Shadow Amy: O'rly Hedgehog Chester: (Aims his BoomStick at Shadow Amy) HEY, GET OFF OF MY PROPERTY YOU BLACK VARMIT! Shadow Amy: Shut it old timer!!!!!! *ko's Chester by exploding his gun* Chester: (Roars in Rage) GET YOU MITS OFF OF MY PROPERTY!!!!! (Punches Shadow Amy super Hard) GET...(Scratches Shadow Amy super hard) OFF OF...(Kicks Shadow Amy super hard) MY....(Bites Shadow Amy's Arm) PROPERTY (Slams Shadow Amy to the Ground knocking her out cold) (Panting) Shadow Amy: You wont attack me when im inside Shadow Amy's Voice Wiht Blaze's voice: Of Blaze! Chester: JUST (Punches Shadow Amy super Hard) GET...(Scratches Shadow Amy super hard) OFF OF...(Kicks Shadow Amy super hard) MY....(Bites Shadow Amy's Arm) PROPERTY (Slams Shadow Amy to the Ground knocking her out cold) (Panting) Jack: Chester's gone mad ! Shadow Blaze: DARK FIRE BLAST! *This destroies everything in sight (Everyone dodges the blast including Chester) Chester: (Slams Shadow Blaze to the ground) Sonic: STOPIT SHE'S PREGNENT Chester: And She's been Posessed by Shadow Amy! Patricia: THAT"S ENOUGH! (Pulls Shadow Amy out of Shadow Blaze with her Magic & uses her magic to make Shadow Amy dissapear) Jack: Whao Patricia, that's Tough Patricia: I just want to end their Feud Chester: (To Sonic) I don't have time for your knee high & your tippy toppy Arguing, I gotta get Shadow Amy off of my Property, NOW! Shadow Blaze turns back to normal....... Sonic: Chester you property is gone * Uses Chaos Warp on everyone execpt on Chester* Chester: SAY WHAT?!?! (Notices his home is gone) AHHHHHH! WHO DESTROYED MY PROPERTY?!?! Later at the hospitial Sonic: Patricia Blaze is going to have twins u take her to he hospidial while we boy beat the crap out of Amy Patricia: Got it (Carries Blaze) Come on Blaze, let's go (Carries Blaze to the Hospital) Jack: (Gulps) Amy really has to calm down or else she'll destroy the whole town Shadow: Hey guys I need you to throw away this body befor she wakes up *12 nimuets later* Sonic: Well Amy is npw frozen and OH SHIT! Blaze! Jack: Where are you going, Sonic? With Blaze...... (that's you spongebob) Blaze: (Screaming in pain) Patricia: (Waiting in the waiting room) Sonic: O.O Where is she Patricia: She's in there (Points to the Door) But you gotta have to wait, Sonic. It might take a while Silver:*Warps*I'am BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK WHAT THE FUDGE! Jack: Blaze is in the Hospital, we betta be quiet, this is the Hospital Zone Silver:Oh... Sonic: Well siver im gona be a daddy! Patricia: I wish Anubis was here, I hope we'll be happy together Silver:Who is Anubis? Patricia: I've met Anubis & he's in Love with me when we're heading for Planet Wisp (See Roleplay:Sonic Colors to find out about Patricia & Anubis' Relationship) Just to let u know after this rp there will be more but this rp wil be a new series Apallo Sonic: Hey Were's Apallo Silver? Patricia: Strange, somehow it's now quiet Nurse Yuma: Ok You may see the twins Jack: Good Luck, Sonic Sonic: Come on everyone Jack: Ok, but I wonder why? Patricia: But we want to know why? Sonic: To help name the babies of corse One Walk Later Sonic: A boy and a girl Blaze: Our Babies look adorable Neos:*clap* *clap* Congratulations...... Sonic: Who was...... Nazo! Neos: No no im not him im his twin brother Neos. And it looks like it's too late. Patricia: What's too late? Neos: Nazo, Amy, Mephiles, Metal Sonic, and Hazeo.... they got Tails and Knuckles. All: O-O Jack: Oh Man, we need all the help we can get. (With Chester) Chester: (Rebuilds his House) There all fixed. I'll get those trespassers for trespassing my property, but first. A nice long nap (Yawns & rocking on his Rocking chair to sleep) Brittney, Joey, and Kayumi: *riding on a rocken and crash into his house, destroying it* Brittney: WHOOOO LETS GO AGAIN! LETS GO AGAIN!! Joey: That was AWESOME!!! Kayumi: Dude,...We crashed into somebody's house!!! How can that be awesome?!?! Brittney: BECAUSE IT CAN!!!! Joey: SO SHUT UP, CHICKEN NUGGET!!! Kayumi: Okay, okay! Shesh! (back with the heroes outside the hospital) Neos: ....and that's thier master plan. Sonic, Nazo is hunting you and all those who had anything to do with his destruction. Sonic: .....So. He wants us, then we can have us! Karina: Good thing whe're not in the middle of it right, Kimiko? Kimiko: Yeah! Halo: Chao. Chester: GET OFF OF MY PROPERTY!!!!! (his sound echos throughout the Hospital) (A hiss comes from somewhere) Jack: You shouted out did ya Chester? Chester: Yep Patricia: And it kinda echoed a bit (Hiss comes again) Kayumi, Brittnery, and Joey: *run* Kayumi: I KNEW SOMTHING LIKE THIS WOULD HAPPEN!!!! Joey: JUST SHUT UP AND RUNN!!!!!!! Jack: Wait what about Blaze, she's not suppose to leave the Hospital Ioh: *The one who was h issing* *Comes and runs after Kayumi, Brittnery and Joey* Chester: (Goes in front of Ioh) Stop right there, you crazy critter Ioh: *grins, showing sharp fangs* Crazy? Heheheh... You'll be crazy dead if you don't get out of my way! Everyone here will be mine soon... *Starts muttering to self* Don't worry Ion, you'll be okay... Many more bodies to possess here, there are... *Grins and licks lips* Chester: JUST GET OFF OF MY PROPERTY YOU FANGED VARMIT ! (Shoots Ioh) Ioh: *Absorbs bullet, shoots it back* Yes, yes, Ion! Many more bodies here! Ripe for picking, yes! *Jumps over Chester and dashes on, ravaging the place* Chester: (Grabs his Tail & slams Ioh about 10 times) Just get off of my Property! Ioh: Your property? Pa! This place was owned by millions before you. Demons, sprites, dragons.. All of them more powerful than you! And now it all belongs yo tou, my master Ion. All yours, yes! But as for you, mortal! *Spits in Chester's face and distracts him, runs away cackling like mad* Jack: He's just playing crazy, we betta ask him if he works with Nazo or not (To Ioh) Hey! Wait a minute! Ioh: A minute?! Ion has no minutes. He has waited dayses and dayses, and still has no timeses left! More bodieses for Ion, more bodieses he needs! *cackle* Patricia: Uh? Yeah Chester: Are you working with Nazo or something Ioh? Ioh: Never!!! Nazo comeses and hurtses Ion's pretties! Ioh HATES Nazo! Ioh: *pauses* Ioh:*sob* bad Ioh! Ioh has spoken for himself! I am sorry, Ion, I was very bad, wasn't I... *sinks teeth into own arm* Part 4: Meanwhile, ???: *Walking* ???: *Zooms in, ??? is found out to be Timmy the Dog* Timmy: Sigh. It's been a long time since i last saw Abby and Sonic. (Roleplay: Sonic Unleashed reference) Timmy: *Bumps into Nazo* Timmy: O.O Uhh....hello? Nazo: Hello, little dog. What are you doing out here? Timmy: I'm just walking around, looking for Sonic. Nazo: THAT BLUE DIRTY RAT?!??! Timmy: WHAT'D YOU CALL HIM?!?!?! Nazo: A blue dirty rat. Improve on your hearing. Timmy: NOBODY CALLS MY FRIEND THAT! PREPARE FOR BATTLE! Miniboss: Nazo Timmy wants to fight Nazo! Nazo accepts! Timmy attacks! It did not work at all! Nazo attacks! It's super effective! Timmy's HP goes down by 99! Timmy only has 1 HP left! Timmy attacks! It did not work at all! Nazo attacks! A critical hit! Timmy's HP goes down by 1! Timmy fainted! Nazo wins the fight! Part 5: Timmy Posessed Nazo: HAH! I defeated you. Timmy: It's....not over yet. Nazo: Oh, yes it is! *Zaps Timmy* Timmy: *Shrieks* Nazo: *Evil laugh* (Wanna know what happened to him? Find out in Part 8!) (Meanwhile) Jack: We need to stop Nazo Patricia: How can we stop him? Brittney: We need BOMBS!!! Joey: No, we need to KILL HIM!!! Kayumi: GUYS!!! Joey: Shut up, your not important! Brittney: YEAH! (Uh, guys? Ioh is still trying to spit in everyone's face in Blaze Posessed XD) (I'm just rolling along with the others) (uh, so can we continue that RP in this chapter? I mean, we haven't finished it, so we have a giant plothole here.) (Yeah, sure) (Okay, prepare for ultimate repatingness...) Ioh: *sob* Bad ioh! he has spoken for himselfses! Bad! Bad! BAD! *bites own arm* Jack: Whao, whao, calm down Patricia: What's the Problem? Silver:WHta happened! Nazo:Your death is about to happen12 sSIlver:Gulp! Ioh: Noeses! Not... Not Nazo! You won't kill Ion'ses prettieses now, Nazo! *spits* Jack: Whao Patricia: (Gulps) Ioh: You die, Nazo! *Splits into Lycaen, Hades, and Chamaeleon* Hades: You guys, on Nazo! Charge!!! Jack: Great, now what do we do? Hades: We fight like real anthros!!! Patricia: Ok, now that is out of whack, what do we do? Chester: I hate to say it, but....I'll GET THOSE VARMITS FOR DESTROYING MY PROPERTY! Jack: Sonic, are you really mad at Chester for hurting Blaze or something because if you get married to Blaze then I don't have a wife anymore Sonic: I ALREADY AM! Hazeo: Well then you dont mind if Amy kills your babies and thier mother! Sonic: YOU BITCH! *Runs to Blaze* Jack: Chester you take care of Hazeo, while we get to Blaze Chester: Got it (Everyone leaves but Chester & Hazeo) Chester: I'll get you, you Crazy Critter Hazeo: Look in to mi eyes you are now home i have rebuilt your home with extra security......*eyes glows pink* Meanwhile Babies: Waaaaaa-ah-ah-ah-ah-aaaaaaa! S. Amy: Now i have given the girl my shadow powers and she is now yours, mine and Blaze's Bastard child of DARKNESSS! Jack: Hold it right there Shadow Amy Patricia: Stop right there Blaze: Jack, Patricia, thank goodness your here, we gotta stop Shadow Amy. S. Amy: After Emerl dissapieared i never had any luck in my baby class but i still wanted a baby so ill just f**k one of yours up so one day i will be reborn in a newer body with stronger powers. Sonic: Where'd they go? (Babies All grown Up) Boy: Well thank you for F**king us up Ms. Rose! Girl: Yeah if it wasent for the charm on out mother's head that gave us protection from your powers we wouldent be kids now! S.Amy: NOOOOO DAMMIT NOOOoooooooo........ *fades away exposing her evil soul which is a black heart which hardens and turns into dust* Boy: Heh sience she tried to posess both of us she was exposing her heart into this world which her darkness was protecting... a nice way to end that bitch! Girl: well he may be a kid but im 15 years old now thanks to moms charm *stares at the boys* i know what your looking at my necked body just go away so i can put on Amy;s fallen clothes. Boy: heh ehh heh it's good that us boys can run around in the nude wearing nothing but gloves shoes, shoes and..... *notices sonic wearing pants and them growing ( u know what this meant)* *looks down* *looks at all the girls* uhh........ *hides under the sheets with his mother* Mommy im embarresed! Jack: No seriously, who is this Shadow Amy? Patricia: She's gone Jack: That's 1 down, 2 to go Patricia: But where's Chester? Jack: I don't know, but we betta keep on moving Patricia: Ok Part 6: Birth of Shadveric ﻿Jack: Chester, where are you? Patricia: Chester? Jack: Yoo Hoo Chester the Crocodile, come out, come out, wherever you are Patricia: Well, if Amy's Evil then we should revive her Good Self Jack: Look, if Amy is my Friend in the first place, she's good, but if she's Evil, not anymore because I don't make friends with Enemies Patricia: Just revive the Good Amy? Jack: Listen very carefully, We're...in...the...Alternate World. Patricia: Ok, it's time we should get back to our world Jack: Ok, ok. At least we had each other Patricia: Yeah Jack: Let's go this way (points to the Barren Wasteland) Patricia: Where are we going? Jack: We're going to revive the Good Amy & we still have our diginity (Jack & Patricia starts walking through the Barren Wasteland when the Sun goes down) (At Nighttime) Jack & Patricia: (Sitting down in front of the Campfire) Jack: It's 8pm Patricia: I know, it's a good thing we have a Campfire to keep us warm Jack: Well, what should we do? Patricia: I don't know Jack: (Looks back at Town) Are you sure we can get back? Patricia: It's too late for that, it's nighttime. This is strange Jack: What's strange? Patricia: I felt a pulse in this World that time is moving faster than ever before, except us Jack: Wait if time moves faster than how can it be still 8pm Patricia: I sence the others being aging faster except us Jack: How can that happen? Patricia: It's like we're Invincible, but don't worry, we'll be ok Jack: First Eggman, now Amy, these 2 have been deceased for to many, we must stop Nazo & Hazeo. The faith of the Alternate World rest in Sonic, Apallo, Shadow, Silver & our hands, Patricia. Now let's roll Patricia: Got it, Jack (She & Jack hopped on Patricia's Flying Broom & heads towards the City) (In the City) (Jack & Patricia are in the Streets) Jack: Okay, Patricia, now this is a very delicate situation. It must be treated with great care and sensitivity. Patricia: Gotcha. Jack: RUN, EVERYBODY, RUN! Patricia: NAZO & HAZEO ON THE LOOSE! Jack: NAZO! '''runs away screaming. Jack and Patricia give each other a thumbs up. Cut to Jack & Patricia putting up a sign of Nazo & Hazeo saying "Beware" when a crowd of citizens runs by screaming. Nazo & Hazeo flies by and Jack & Patricia hide in the bucket of glue and bounce off. Cut to Patricia & Jack hopping on Patricia's Flying Broom so they can float in the sky with Jack hanging onto the Broom Jack: a megaphone Attention, Everyone! Nazo & Hazeo are on the loose & they're about to destroy you! screams and runs away. Cut to Jack waving his arms and pointing at Nazo & Hazeo flying by. The whole town is on fire *News Man: Attention, attention! This just in. shows Nazo & Hazeo Nazo & Hazeo is attacking our city. man watching the announcement screams. He runs through the wall (The City is now in Chaos) Patricia: We did it Jack! We saved the city. the backround, an explosion went off Just think what might of happened if we didn’t tell everyone about Nazo & Hazeo. Jack: About Nazo & who now? [just then, Nazo & Hazeo flies by. Jack, Patricia and everyone else runs away from Nazo & Hazeo but they still being chased all over town by the 2 Evil Beings no matter where they go.) Sonic: Well i helped the boy (Sonic Jr.) go home with Blaze so my daughter (Cinder) will help us out. Shadow: Sonic..... i havebad news......they got G.U.N. and..... *sniffs* and...... Mephiles ..... he killed my friends.... fight in frount of me...... thers no other way... we have to do a triple chaos fusion. Sonic: With who?! The only two people that could fise with us are Apallo and....... Sil.... Silver:What! REALLY! Sonic and Shadow: *sigh* Yes silver..... Shadow: But we cannot fuse with all three of us in Hyper Form that would destroy us after we seperate. Sonic: So Super then Shadow: Yes..... Sonic: Chaos! *goes super* Shadow: Chaos! *goes super* Silver:Chaos *goes super* Jack: I need help as well Patricia: Me too Jack: Let's go Super Patricia: Got it Jack & Patricia: (Goes Super) Super Jack: (To Sonic, Shadow & Silver) Count me & Patricia in as well Super Patricia: We're ready for any action Sonic Shadow and Silver: Fusion! Suddenlly Bright lights and a strange figure with golden fur, long spines a large patch of chest hair, with silver's bracelets and his gloves and a mixed form of Sonic's and Shadow's Shoes with silver's boots color design Shadveric: I am...... SHADVERIC Jack & Patricia: FUSION! (More Bright Lights surrounded Jack & Patricia transforming them into a Black HedgeSkunk with Jack's Orange Quills, a Orange Line instead of White, Patricia's Pink Shirt & Pants, Patricia's Purple Boots, Jack's Grey Gloves & Jack's Green Bracelets) Jacktricia: JACKTRICIA! (To Shadveric) Don't forget about me as well Karina and Kimiko:...Awweessoommee! Joey: I WANT TO KICK SOME A- Kayumi: JOEY! Joey: Fine -3- Brittney: HERPIDY DERP. Kayumi: I'm surrounded by two idiots. Shadveric: No stay back. Even if we manage to seperate them fromeach other either one of us will be in big trouble and we need a the help we can get. ALL OF YOU! Jacktricia: That's why we're all here to help ????: Think again (Appears to be...) Jacktricia: BlackSkull ! BlackSkull: That's right, I'm back for more & I'm not alone Chester: (Appears with Dark Purple Aura, Pink Skin & Red Eyes) (Evil Laughter) Call me Shadow Chester! Joey: ._. *aims Shadow Chester with a lazer gun* ((Can i join??)) Metal Luke: Target sighted. Destory! * Punches Joey* Hazeo: Say hellow to Metal Sonic's Brother: METAL LUKE! Metal Luke: *Looks at Hazeo* Hazeo: I'll give you something special if you do as i - i meen as we say ok Metal Luke: *Drops Joey* Hazeo: Kill him!!!!! GAWD! I didnt copy Metal's desgin to make you for no reason! Metal Luke: Abilities copied. No need for futher volience Hazeo: *facepalms* Fine fine fine just fight ok jeezzze! Metal Luke: *Fires laser at Hazeo* (Im getting off. Bye!) Hazeo: *Sends Metal Luke away to another world* CHAOS DAMMIT! I MADE THAT TRAITOR AND >>....... GRRRAAAAAAAA! Shadveric: So you you ready to go back to Chaos Hell? Jacktricia: The Easy way or the hard way? Karina: I bet the hard way. Jacktricia: Ok, that'll do BlackSkull: Enough will all of the chitty chat, you will feed my hunger until there's nothing left inside of you Shadveric: I am a God compared to Shadic and you are nothing BlackSkull: You should try the other way around when I do THIS ! (Touches Shadveric & starts draining their Powers) Jacktricia: Shadveric! BlackSkull: I'll drain your powers until there's nothing left inside of ye (Asorbs Shadveric's Powers) Jacktricia: Get your claws off my Friends! (Punches BlackSkull away) BlackSkull: (Crashes into a Car) (Groans) Shadow Chester, get them Shadow Chester: Yes master (Charges at Jacktricia & Shadveric) Shadveric: You should know this BlackSkull, when some one asorbs my energy it keeps growing and growing until *tightens fist* POP! *open fist which is also a psychick blast* Metal:*Flies off*'ll be back... BlackSkull: Aha, but you didn't see it coming which acculty I'll wipe out everything that stands in my way thanks to your Powers (Summons a Black Orb & fires it at Shadveric, making him fall to the Ground) And most importantly, I asorb the Power that keeps growing & growing until I'm...IMORTAL! (Black Aura surrounds him) Jacktricia: Whao, I did not see that coming Katie: BlackSkull its nice to se again! Shadveric: But BlackSkull you use dark energy the power that keeps growing inside you is my own "special" light energy BlackSkull: Ahh if it isn't my First Mate Katie Jacktricia: First mate? Shadveric: Jacktricia, we just need to wait about another 8 minuets before Skull is to the point of being over powered Katie: After me and Milly went to Chaos Hell for abit, i went bad! BlackSkull: That's me first mate (To Shadveric & Jacktricia) Acculty, I'll resurrect the one whom you destroyed from before & make it my own slave (Ressurects the Dead Army of Skeletons) You should know, that I'm Immortal ! Jacktricia: No wonder your abnormal BlackSkull: It's because that I'm from a Legend that is over Centuries of being a Pirate. ARGH! And Now, Nazo & Hazeo will feed my hunger! (Starts Absorbing Nazo & Hazeo's Powers making them Powerless & Weak) Ahh, I feel much better & now I'll shall destory ye Shadveric & Jacktricia because I have the Powers of Nazo, Hazeo & Shadow Amy, unfortunalty I had to resurrect Amy from the Begginning & took her Shadow Powers making her normal again, how can you possible defeat me alone when my Power is over the Charts Jacktricia: Who says anything about alone? Brittney: GASPP!!! HOW DARE YOU HURT JOEY!!! *throws bombs at Metal Luke* Joey: REVENGE!!!!!! *shoots Metal Like* Kayumi Umm GUYS!!!.....Nevermind! Karina: We have OTHER things to worry about Kimiko: YEAH!!! Halo: Chao! Jacktricia: Shadveric & I need to make a few changes into ourselves BlackSkull: What do you mean, "yourselves"? Jacktricia: You'll see Metal:*Comes back and starts absorbing Blackskulls power by pierecing his claws through the sides of his head* BlackSkull: Nice try, Metal Sonic, but I have Unlimited Power (Starts Absorb Metal Sonic's Powers) Jacktricia: That's not the Surprize BlackSkull: It's not, then what? Jacktricia: You'll know soon (to Shadveric) Let's fuse together to be even more powerful ???:(Hisses)Who issss Nazo? Shadevric:Ok lets do it! Metal:I'am a machone its a known fact you can't exorb my energy but eventually my claws will cause to bleed so better take them out... >:) ???:Dark Obedience(Uses the controll move on Metal)(Hiss laughs) BlackSkull: Now this is the most subspenceful part for you Metal Sonic which acculty I have Blood that wont come out of my body so I never Bleed (Punches Metal Sonic super hard, that punch is super hard that makes Metal Sonic shut down) (Evil Laughter) Nazo & Hazeo, I'd stolen your powers & now I'm the most powerful Villain on Mobius, even more powerful than every single Villain combine Chester: (Been set free) Huh? What happen? Jacktricia: Chester get outta there, Shadveric & I had someone to deal with Chester: Got it Frilahk:(Grabs Chester and Bites him) Chester: Yeouch! Get it off of me Jacktricia: Oh brother ????: YOU REALLY THINK YOU ARE THE STRONGEST!?!? '''TO BE CONTINUED Category:Apallo's Series Category:Movies Category:Roleplays